The Wild Forest
The Wild Forest is a 2003 American animated buddy comedy-adventure film directed by Josh Holt and Jacob Navin. the second film in the Colin Entertainment canon, it was written by Jacob Navin and Finley Small, from a story by Holt and Navin, and stars the voices of Kevin James, Tom Kenny, Matthew Broderick, Janeane Garofalo, Garry Marshall, Chris Kattan, Steve Buscemi, Bruce Willis, Cree Summer, and Dee Bradley Baker. It follows inland of Wild Island, a gentle bear named Grizzly Bear, who refuses to eat innocent food despite his father's wishes, and befriends a rabbit-like creature named Simon; the two struggle to develop a close friendship without being caught by the rest of the animals. The Wild Forest was released by Universal Pictures on September 27, 2003, and grossed over $106.9 million worldwide on an $80 million budget. It was met with positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation and story. Plot TBA Cast * Kevin James as Grizzly Bear * Tom Kenny as Simon, a rabbit-like creature * Chris Sanders as speaking rabbit squeaking and gibberish Simon ** also Kenny as Theodore, a monkey-like creature/Additional zombie-like rabbits * Elijah Wood as Troy, one of Simon's oldest brother * Rory Culkin as Jeremy, one of Simon's middle brother * Alexander Gould as Brad, one of Simon's youngest brother * Ian McShane as Flint, Simon's father * Matthew Broderick as Bobby, a civet and one of Simon's friends * Wallace Shawn as Jorge, a horse and one of Simon's friends * Garry Marshall as Nurlis, Grizzly Bear's father * Chris Kattan as Rico, a chicken * Dee Bradley Baker as Billy Honeybee, a bee ** also Bradley Baker as Mandy, a female gazelle/Sora, a tanuki/Ferret/Armadillo * Steve Buscemi as Ben, a goose * Bruce Willis as Ken Jang, a Korean pig * Patton Oswalt as Flippy, a frog * Janeane Garofalo as Meela, a female black cat * Cree Summer as Stella, a female mouse ** also Summer as Jasmine, a female yax * Antonio Banderas as Surly, a Spanish were-dog and Grizzly Bear's archenemy who seeks revenge on Simon * Nick Swardson as Terry, a fox * Stephen Tobolowsky as Nutty, a squirrel * Harland Williams as Brutus and Rufus, a twin koalas * Jessie Flower as Lola, a female hippo * Pat Fraley as Hyena * J.P. Manoux as Penguin * Gary Hall as Tito, a fish-monkey * Doug Lawrence as Neil, an arctic shrew ** also Lawrence as Jay, a moose/Jaguar/Fennec Fox/Giant Panda/Greater Kudu/Wolf/Slug-like snail * Charlie Adler as Mr. Squirtles, a turtle teacher * Jess Harnell as Randall Growlson, an African-American buffalo captain of Wild Island-O/Gemsbok/Captain Pelican * Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker as Additional Animal Vocal Effects (uncredited) ** Rob Paulsen, Tom McGrath, Grey Griffin, Matt Chaudhary, Stephen Davis also voices the human characters * Kath Soucie as Saria The Reporter, a news reporter Additional voices * Jack Angel - Baboon * Tom Amundsen - Library Bird/Skunk * Kath Soucie - Kangaroo Lady * Bob Bergen - Ralph, a duck/Nurlis' Mother * Rodger Bumpass - Ship Captain Parrot/Rex * Rob Carpenter - Customer Fish #1/Owl * Bill Fagerbakke - Customer Fish #2/Gorilla/Big Bad Wolf * Jennifer Darling - Deer Lady * Shelby Daniel - Doris, a mammoth/Kevin, an iguana * Clancy Brown - Lobster-like Ape-Shark Captain * Debi Derryberry - Young sheep/Otter/Baby Fly * Bill Farmer - Jello Jones, a slime-like bird * Tom Kenny - Big Bad Rabbit/Big Bad Monkey/Big Bad Wolf Jr. * Barbara Goodson - Callie, a llama * Carolyn Lawrence - Emma, a bucktoothed tiger * Hope Levy - Eve, a ghost bird * Edie McClurg - Ricky, a badger/Tom, a raccoon * Lori Alan - Ballet Fish/Lizard/Bat * Michael Wildshill - Handsome Bull/Crane Chief of Camp in Wild Island-O * Mickie McGowan - Wally, a beaver/Goat * Sam Vincent - Henry, a jellyfish/Charlie, a sloth * Mona Marshall - Felicia, a dog/Jerry, a weasel * Mary Jo Catlett - Teacher Owl/Elephant * Phil Nibbelink - Edward, a lion/Tim * Phil Proctor - Yanda, a cheetah * Doug Lawrence - Bully Frog/Franky, a giraffe/Daddy Bear, a polar bear * Doug Stone - Chimpanzee/Bob, a rhino/Zack/Ant * Jill Talley - Mouse Duchess/Hiyoki, a red Panda * Jess Harnell - Handsome Turtle/Pig/Porcupine/Zebra * Claudette Wells - Nelly, a falcon More coming soon!!!